Episode 3926 (5 January 2010)
Synopsis Minty makes a confession to Manda about what he has been up to and things start to add up for her. Whitney and Todd arrive with Darren after finding him sleeping rough on the street. It’s not long before Adambegins to tease Darren about receiving a text from Libby. In the Café, Afia tells Tamwar that she knows he is not a student. Taken aback, Tamwar starts shouting at Afia about being a joke to her and Afia storms out. Tamwar follows but he is soon dumped. Peter and Lauren have a heart to heart about their relationship and Lauren abruptly tells Peter that they should break up leaving Peter shocked. Lucy later learns from Lauren that she dumped Peter because of the lies and hurt her dad has caused. Later, in the square, Peter and Lucy are approached by a boy who tells Peter he has been assigned to act as a ‘buddy’ to him at school. After introducing himself as Leon, he tells Peter he does not need him, and Peter takes offence. Lucy goes through Ian’s files and takes out some keys labelled 89b George Street having decided to throw a party there so she can invite Leon. Lucy asks Todd if he wants to go to a party she is throwing at Amira’s flat while she’s away. Todd sounds interested and asks Whitney if she wants to go, despite Lucy trying to stop her. Todd arranges to call on Whitney later. As he leaves, Whitney snatches an eye-catching t-shirt off the stall. She later opens the door to Todd who is stunned by what she’s is wearing. Peter warns Lucy that Ian will kill her for messing up the flat. With the party in full swing Lucy sees Todd with Whitney and goes over to ask him if wants a drink, whilst touching his arm. Whitney starts to get angry and leads Todd to a bedroom. Whitney and Todd meet a kid who calls himself Fat Boy, who has been hiding under the bed, reading an erotic book. Fat Boy runs out. Whitney sees a condom and pockets it but Todd later tells Whitney he will wait till she is ready. Zsa Zsa, a young girl with blue hair, is at the tube station, ticketless, but manages to push her way through the barrier. In the square, Zsa Zsa browses Whitney’s stall. Zsa Zsa tells Whitney that her boyfriend gave her a necklace before he died in a car crash. Pretending to cry, Zsa Zsa grabs a top off the stall, while Whitney looks away. Zsa Zsa later spots an unhappy Peter and talks to him about getting dumped. Zsa Zsa meets Peter again at Lucy’s party. Noticing Tamwar staring at her, Zsa Zsa begins to tease him. Embarrassed, Tamwar bumps into Lucy, causing her to spill her drink with Leon looking on. Zsa Zsa and Peter start to dance and after making her laugh, Zsa Zsa and Peter kiss, just as Lauren walks in. Lingering by the window, Stacey notices the police car is still outside, whilst Bradley prepares to go to work. Before leaving, Stacey reminds Bradley about her hospital appointment. Although Bradley tells her he is excited, Stacey does not believe him. Later in the waiting room, Bradley suggests to Stacey that they leave Walford but before Stacey answers him, Stacey is called to her appointment, it is then that Bradley and Stacey agree to start a new life away from Walford. At their flat, Heather tells Shirley about Darren upsetting her. Heather then tells Shirley that she ran into DCI Marsden and accidentally told her that Phil was not with them on Christmas night. Shirley starts to shout at Heather when Phil walks into the flat. She doesn’t say anything but Phil soon bumps into DCI Marsden in the Square who questions him again about his alibi. Once DCI Marsden has gone, Shirley is forced to tell him that Heather let slip his alibi was made up. Furious, Phil marches over to Heather and begins to shout at her. Later at the flat, DCI Marsden arrives and produces a search warrant and asks Phil for the shirt he was wearing on Christmas night. Phil panics as Shirley produces the shirt but he’s relieved when he realises it’s been cleaned. At Archie’s, the Mitchell’s discuss their options but Peggy, Phil, Ronnie and Roxy cannot agree on what their best options are. It’s not long before DCI Marsden arrives to arrest one of the Mitchell clan. However, this person is determined not to go down for murder and pins the blame on Peggy… Credits Main cast *Minty Peterson - Cliff Parisi *Manda Best - Josie Lawrence *Lauren Branning - Madeline Duggan *Darren Miller - Charlie G. Hawkins *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Todd Taylor - Ashley Kumar *Afia Masood - Meryl Fernandes *Tamwar Masood - Himesh Patel *Peter Beale - Thomas Law *Lucy Beale - Melissa Suffield *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Zsa Zsa Carter - Emer Kenny *Leon Small - Sam Attwater *Arthur "Fatboy" Chubb - Ricky Norwood *Stacey Branning - Lacey Turner *Bradley Branning - Charlie Clements *Heather Trott - Cheryl Fergison *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Roxy Mitchell - Rita Simons *Ronnie Mitchell - Samantha Womack *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor Guest cast * DCI Marsden - Sophie Stanton Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes